U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,392 to Lowe et al, issued Oct. 10, 1967, describes a process for obtaining clear fruit juices, especially apple juice. The objectiveof the Lowe et al process is to maximize yield, while minimizing the amount of suspended material so that the juice can be clarified without undue expense. This is achieved by obtaining the juice in two distinct stages. In the first stage, pulverized pulp is subjected to centrifugation under conditions which provide only a limited proportion of the juice from the pulp (e.g. from 50 to 60% by weight of the original pulp). The remaining centrifuged pulp is subjected to screw pressing in the second stage. The two juice streams are then combined.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,961 to Davis, issued June 16, 1959, relates to a process and apparatus for obtaining juice from fruit, including citrus fruit, for subsequent evaporative concentration. As exemplified in Davis, the peeled pineapples are fed to disintegrator or attrition mill to provide both a juice stream and a pulp stream. The juice stream is then processed by a finisher to provide an additional pulp stream and a primary juice stream. The two pulp streams are combined and then processed by a finisher to provide a secondary juice stream. This secondary juice stream is then combined with primary juice stream for additional processing. The Davis patent indicates that orange fruit could be substituted for peeled pineapples in this process (see Col. 5, lines 17-18).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,685 to Harwell Corp.), issued Jan. 31, 1967, relates to a process for producing stable juice pulp, especially from orange fruit. Orange fruit is extracted to yield juice and pulp, plus peel, rag and seed in an extractor. This extracted juice and pulp is separated into three streams, the first juice stream being processed by a heavy pulp finisher to provide a pulpy fraction and a liquid juice fraction. Subsequent processing of pulpy fraction eventually results in a second juice stream. The juice fraction from the pulp finisher is combined with the initial juice stream and then processed by a fine finisher. This results in a pulp stream and a liquid juice stream which is combined with first juice stream and then concentrated. The third juice stream from the extractor is processed by cutback finisher and eventually results in a cutback juice stream which is blended with concentrated juice.